My Fire Demons
by ScarlettCrest
Summary: What if, as a small child, Yukina had gone exploring out of the koorime's glacier, exposed to all the danger the Demon World brought and met her father. Rated T just in case.


So this is just a little something I wrote about an idea that came to my mind while studying for my Econ exam. It isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but because of the time restraint I had no time to fix it. I hope you still enjoy this though.

* * *

My Fire Demons

* * *

She knew.

She always knew.

From the moment their eyes met she knew.

He was her brother.

* * *

_**XX years ago...**_

**"Damn it! Don't let her get away!" One big, ugly demon shouted at his companions.**

**"Don't you think we know that?" A second one asked as they chase after small child.**

**"She's our key to living like kings!" The final and third demon cornered the little girl. "It isn't everyday that you see a little koorime running around alone."**

**"Now, now little child," Demon 1 said to the koorime now trapped in the middle of the circle the demons created. "Don't be scared, if you come with us nicely we won't have to hurt you... Much."**

**"Stay away!" The turquoise haired girl couldn't hide her fear no matter how much she tried.**

**She was a child after all.**

**So she did the first thing she could think of: cry.**

**"Rui! Rui!" The girl wailed, "Elders! Anyone! Help me!"**

**The demons snickered sadistically, "Crying won't get you anywhere, kid. Just be like the good little demon you are and follow us."**

**"Stay away! Go!" The child chanted as if it would truly happen if she hoped enough.**

**But things never go the way we wanted. No later than a minute, the demons had been holding on to her, deciding on ways they could get their hands on those precious tear gems. And that was when her powers activated.**

**The area seems to drop a few degrees by the second until the three demons found themselves unable to move.**

**"Wha-?" The demon holding the koorime froze before he could utter a single word.**

**Not long after, the same happened to the other two as the little girl unintentional bumped into an ice, creating the affect of a domino, shattering the demons in the process.**

**The only thing she saw was a tall man with gravity defying black hair heading her way before collapsing into nothingness.**

**"Damn I came too late. Thank goodness she's alive. This is her first kill, right? I should give her a present or something," A man mumbled to himself as he picked up the girl and brought her to his lair. "First Hiei and now his sister. Just what is wrong today?"**

**...**

**The moment she was awake, she felt warm.**

**Warmth.**

**That's something she has never experience before.**

**She opened her eyes and panicked as realization came to mind.**

**Where is she?**

**"Oh, Yukina, you're awake," a tall man with a great built entered the room.**

**"Stay away!" The girl clutched the blanket around her and closed her eyes in fear.**

**"There, there, I won't hurt you," the man patted her head and proceeds to spread the blanket across the bed. "Don't hold the blanket like that. Give some to your brother, he isn't feeling well."**

**"'Kina's brother?" Yukina opened her eyes and only then did she noticed of the little boy beside her.**

**The man hummed, "The one and only."**

**Happiness was soon replaced by suspicion, "But mister, who are you?"**

**He smiled, "Your father."**

**The world seemed to stop for little Yukina.**

**"Ahhh, I see" she nodded once. "But mister, what's a 'father'?"**

**The man seemed disappointed but didn't stop from explaining the role of a father to his little girl as she listened intently, nodding once in a while, adding comments here and there.**

**"So mister, I'm still not very sure, but can I call you 'daddy'?" Little Yukina asked after he finished his one-hour explanation she never seem to get.**

**"Of course!" The man exclaimed. "What else will you call me if not daddy?"**

**The koorime's smile widen, "Daddy! Daddy!" The child giggled. "'Kina's hungry."**

**Crimson eyes met crimson when the older demon carried the girl, "Then what would Daddy's little girl want to eat?"**

**"'Kina wants something warm," the girl answered.**

**"Let us hunt for some meat and Daddy will make you some soup okay?" The man chuckled.**

**"No. Daddy hunt and 'Kina stay to protect brother from big bad demons!"**

**The man lowered her down to the bed and patted her head, "Then you be save and don't let big bad demons hurt your brother until Daddy comes back, understand?"**

**"Mm!" The girl nodded.**

**Said father left, but not before placing a few traps around the cave.**

**...**

**"Daddy," little Yukina called, "is Daddy a 'man'?"**

**He nodded.**

**"Why does Rui and the elders and all of 'Kina's friends say that men are bad?"**

**"That's because they don't know anything," he explained. "Does Yukina thinks Daddy and your brother is bad?"**

**She shook her head.**

**"They've never been outside the glacier to know that not all men are the same."**

**"I see," the little girl nodded although she didn't fully understood. "Can Daddy use ice too?"**

**The man shook his head, "Daddy uses fire, just like your brother."**

**"But fire is scary," Yukina innocently said. "Fire burn and destroy everything, doesn't it?"**

**Again, the man shook his head, "Not always. Fire can also be use to bring warmth and protect others."**

**The little ice demon scrunched up her face in confusion, "I don't get it. How can fire destroy and protect at the same time?"**

**The fire demon smiled and looked at the sleeping boy on the bed, "Someday... Someday Yukina, your brother will teach you that."**

**Yukina followed his gaze, "Daddy, what happened to Brother?"**

**His face turn hard and cold, "He, like you, was caught in a fight with a group of demons."**

**Big red eyes widen, "Brother ouchie?"**

**The fire demon nodded, "He got injured in many places but the worst is the one in his stomach. He's too tired to wake up."**

**The young Koorime jumped of her chair and to the bed, her father stared at her in confusion as she lifted the piece of clothing covering his stomach, "Yukina what are you doing?"**

**"'Kina is going to heal Brother!" She proudly announced despite seeing the big scar. "Rui said 'Kina's good at healing."**

**The fire demon couldn't hide a smile.**

**...**

**Three days past and throughout the span of the days Hiei didn't even stirred.**

**"Daddy," the young maiden called out, "when is Brother going to wake up?"**

**"Daddy too isn't very sure," he replied.**

**"Daddy," she called again after a pause, "does 'Kina really have to go back?"**

**The fire demon nodded, "Rui and the elders must be looking for you everywhere. If you stay out for too long they might really miss you."**

**Tears began forming on the tips of her eyes, "But if 'Kina leaves, 'Kina will miss Daddy and Brother."**

**"Don't cry, Yukina," the man lifted the girl into his arms. "Daddy will miss you too. Daddy wants Yukina to stay too, but that's just selfish of Daddy."**

**"What does 'selfish' means?"**

**"Selfish is when someone is only thinking of themselves, not the people around them," the man explained.**

**"Is being selfish bad?" She received a nod. "Then 'Kina bad girl?"**

**The fire demon shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "Yukina will never be a bad girl to Daddy."**

**"Then 'Kina can stay?" The little koorime's face lit up before being brought down by a single word.**

**"No."**

**"Not even until Brother wakes up?"**

**"No," the man repeated no matter how much he wanted to say the opposite. "If your brother wakes up you'll want to stay with him longer."**

**"No fair," little Yukina clutched her father's shirt and cried, precious tear gems making it's way to the floor. "All of 'Kina's friends get to stay with their Mommies forever."**

**The heartbroken father could only hold his dear daughter tightly while stroking her small back helplessly, muttering a few sweet words.**

**...**

**"'Kina will miss Daddy," a little cute girl was hold tightly in a pair of strong arms in the border of the village of ice, the koorime's glacier.**

**"Daddy will miss Yukina too," he too was unwilling to let go of her little girl.**

**When they finally let go, Yukina gave her father a small pouch, "Daddy, here, present."**

**The man took the pouch and opened it, "What is this?"**

**"Daddy loves Mommy right?" Yukina questioned with a smile, despite having to part in mere minutes. "Rui gave 'Kina two tears gems that belonged to Mommy. One is when she gave birth to 'Kina and Brother. The other one, Rui said, is one that slipped when she cried, thinking of Daddy before 'Kina was born."**

**The fire demon stared at his only daughter before breaking into a smile.**

**"And that's not all!" The girl exclaimed before he had the time to say anything. "There's another space for one more tear gem. Its for Brother's."**

**"Thank you Yukina," the man once again hugged his precious little girl tightly.**

**"Daddy promise 'Kina," still little arms around her father's neck "Someday - when 'Kina understands everything Daddy told 'Kina - 'Kina will go out of this glacier village. And when that time comes, Daddy promise 'Kina, that Daddy will be here, waiting for 'Kina."**

**"Daddy promise."**

**"Pinky promise?" she held out a pinky.**

**He locked his pinky onto hers with a gentle, reassuring smile, "Pinky promise."**

**She replied with a sweet smile of her own, "Then 'Kina will see Daddy soon."**

**He lowered his daughter as they waved good-bye, going to their own direction. The man only left after she was out of eye range.**

**...**

**Years later, found a beautiful ice maiden making her way to the border of her village to be met with a pair of matching crimson eyes.**

**Her eyes widen in shock at first, but it then turned to joyfulness and excitement.**

**"Daddy!" She launched herself to the man's arms.**

**Said father laughed and hugged back, "Daddy's little girl is all grown up, looking like her beautiful mother more and more."**

**Yukina blushed, earning another laughter from the man.**

**"Your reaction is the same as your mother," he stated between laughter. "Telling her that she was beautiful was the first reaction I got other than that icy, cold face an ice maiden always have. One of these days, you'll catch yourself one very lucky man."**

**Her blush deepened.**

**It only created more teasing from her father, "When that day comes, will Daddy's little 'Kina introduce that man to Daddy?"**

**Despite her embarrassment, the female nodded.**

**"Well that's good," he patted her silky turquoise hair. "Daddy makes no promise that he will approve of him though."**

**"That's fine," the girl smiled, "as long as I can see Daddy again everything will be okay."**

**Both demons smiled.**

**"But then again, you do have your brother," he received no answer from his shocked daughter. "Well he isn't around here now, because Daddy shooed him away, but he usually is always with you. If he found you with another man he would most definitely kill him if they tried anything funny or treated you badly." He pause a little then continued, "So you have to remember this understand Yukina? No matter what, you will have your brother and I. Even your mother is always with you. Whatever hardship you're experiencing remember that we are always with you, looking over you, always looking for you and the best way to save you."**

**The girl nodded, "Brother... He has always been with me… And he and Daddy will always do so."**

**The fire demon smiled and change the topic, "By the way, you remember that pouch you gave me?" He got another nod. "Well take a look!"**

**The koorime took the small pouch from her proud, smiling father and opened it.**

**The first one she saw belonged to her mother. The tear gem was pure blue. It was flawless, blue as the snow, pure as the snow, and cold as the slow. However when touched, contrary to how it looked, it was warm. Too warm, Yukina noticed, to be seen in the glacier belonging to other ice maidens. For a second she thought, would she shed the same tear for the man she will love too?**

**The second one she took out belonged to hers. Like her mother's it was blue. However, upon closer inspection, there were some red and black, a symbol of fire. No matter how much the ice maidens she have lived with and the glacier she had stayed in her entire life affected her or shape who she is now, there will always be a fire inside her. It is something that could not be seen by a glance. One must share a bond with her to know that it existed. Only then can they see the warmth she holds inside, behind the façade of an ice maiden.**

**The third one, much to her surprise, was her brother's. Opposite to hers, this one is a mixture of red and black. The color of darkness, fire, and blood. The colors reflex the way that he lived his life. It shows all of his pain and suffering despite being so small. However, like Yukina's upon closer inspection, there are some blue. These parts resemble his purity. Even after all the things he have gone through, he remain royal to the people he cared about. These are the people that are close enough to feel his warmth and true emotions. The will that he hold, not for destruction, but to protect. To keep the few people that bothered with him feel save.**

**From a far, the gem seemed empty, but as one get closer and closer to it until they touched it, they could feel the comfort that the gem brings. It is as if there is no danger to worry about. Like there is a wall of fire between them and their enemy. A wall of fire that killed and tortured the people that wanted to harm the people in the center of fire, but a wall of fire that brought warmth to these people.**

**A wall of fire that creates destruction and acts as a protection.**

**Only then, did Yukina fully understand what her father meant as tear gems fell from her face into the soft snow.**

* * *

They reunited not long after she parted with their father.

She was sad and angry at first.

'Why don't he told me the truth?', 'Why does he have to lie to me?', 'Does he hate me?', 'Am not good enough?' And 'Does the weak me bring shame to him?' was the first thing that came to her mind.

But soon she understood.

He had been living in the demon world. Cast out from society. He had to kill countless lives to keep his. He didn't have the protection she did as a child.

It might be caused by the bond they share as a twin, whether the fire demon denied it or not, but she soon found out it was because of his fear.

So she vowed to herself. Vowed that she would never tell him her story unless he told her, his.

So she waited.

Waited patiently.

Waited so long just to tell him the story how she knew.

And she finally had the chance.

The day he told her he was her brother...


End file.
